


Rooftop

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, One Night Stand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:11:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snatched moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rooftop

A New Jersey rooftop. Two lonely people, running in place. World in flux; uncertain future. Music. Laughter. Dancing too close. Darkness. Neon glow; electric hum. Slipping away; hidden in shadows. Illicit; secret. Wicked smile. Soft sounds. Lips meeting. Breathless moment. Regrets discarded. Clothing pushed aside. Moans, sighs, skin on skin. Gentle hands; rough walls. Touching, tasting, teasing. Hot flesh. Muffled cries. Quick and dirty. Thrusting, squeezing. Giving; taking. Hands, mouths, bodies entwining. Ecstasy. Over too soon. Tender caresses; soft kisses. Murmured words. Ruffled hair, clothes in disarray. Secret smiles. Back to the party. Youth recaptured. One night stand. Tomorrow dawns.


End file.
